


Wolf and Hunt

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Beasts [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Chasing, Hunting, Kind of I mean it’s Thor shapeshifted, Knotting, Loki is a manipulative brother fucker, M/M, Possessive Sex, Thor is a wolf, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: He scrambled to get up, strangely disoriented, unable to get his hands and feet under him. He- He was-“If you’re going to keep growling like a beast, I’ll make you one.” Loki said, smugly.“Arlf?” He tried to speak, but it came out wrong. He finally got his head to stop spinning, and looked at his…Paws!





	Wolf and Hunt

Thor shouted his triumph as the last troll was felled by Mjolnir. Ha! Another victorious night! He would retrieve the Crystal Emblem, and present it to Father, and once more show his wor-

“Oh my, that was bloody. You really never consider trickery at all, do you?”

Loki had just strolled out of the darkness, hands casually behind his back. He pushed one of the bodies over with the toe of his boot, and made a soft noise of interest at the injuries.

“I leave that to you. And what are you doing here?”

Loki smiled, still surveying the fallen. “Trickery.”

Thor scowled. “What is your game? You had no interest in the emblem when I asked you to join me in this quest!”

“I had no interest in joining you, that’s true. But I do have some interest in… ah.” He toed over a particularly large orc, and knelt to retrieve something. And when he straightened, he had… “the emblem.”

Thor growled. “You give that to me, Loki!”

“Why? So you can have another honor, another cheer, another shred of Father’s conditional love?” He tossed it in the air, caught it, and with a twist of his hand, hid it away in a pocket dimension. “No. I have use for it.”

Thor growled again, and started toward his brother-

When a wave of magic swept through him, and sent him to the ground.

He scrambled to get up, strangely disoriented, unable to get his hands and feet under him. He- He was-

“If you’re going to keep growling like a beast, I’ll make you one.” Loki said, smugly.

“Arlf?” He tried to speak, but it came out wrong. He finally got his head to stop spinning, and looked at his…

Paws!

He looked up at Loki it shock. “Arf graa oouw!”

Loki chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll adjust easily to your new life. Farewell, brother!” Loki turned and ran.

Thor snarled, and took off after him. He could hear Loki laughing, always delighted in causing trouble, but he was catching up, closing in. He would snap at Loki’s ankles to bring him down, the leap on top of him, and MAKE the troublemaker turn him back! He was so close. Loki had stopped laughing, saving all his breath for running as quickly as he could, but losing ground, losing-

Thor slammed into solid air, and fell back whimpering. What!? What was that? Loki was getting away, he was getting away-

Through the town.

Thor howled in frustration, and Loki kept running, but turned briefly to give him a smirking wave.

Thor howled again, and scraped against the invisible barrier, the wolfguard that surrounded the whole town!

But then… Loki was still racing through the town, straight down the main street.

He was going through! If he was staying in town, he would stop running! He was using the town only as a buffer to slow Thor, not a place to hide!

Thor howled again, this time a victorious threat, and took off running around the edge of the barrier.

——-

Loki kept running, all through the town, and as he plunged back into the woods on the other side. He dared not look back! Thor as a wolf would be faster than him. It was entirely possible he would catch Loki before he could reach the sanctuary of one of his secret workrooms.

And if he did…

Loki laughed, took off his jacket and let it stream to the forest floor behind him, and kept running.

His hunter was coming!

——-

Thor flashed through the woods, fury and delight growing, both together. Fury, and delight, and a predator’s lust for their prey.

He was going to catch Loki. He was going to leap on him, and put his teeth around his neck, and shake him and scratch him and rough him until he gave in, and put Thor back! 

He passed Loki’s discarded jacket, and his mouth watered at the scent, and knowing he was closing in. He would catch him, and close his teeth around his neck, and shake him!

He passed Loki’s wrist guards, first one, then the other, thrown to the side, and he howled in the thrill of the chase. He would leap on him, and pin him down!

He passed Loki’s overshirt, fluttered carelessly into the brush, and he surged forward, heart racing with the thoughts of catching his troublesome brother. He could smell Loki’s thrill and fear and reckless lust. He would catch that beautiful, teasing creature, and pin him down, and tear his clothes off and-

Oh, that bastard.

Well, he would give Loki what he’d worked so hard for. He would give Loki every ounce of ruthless animal lust he possessed, more than Loki could possibly have bargained for, and teach his conniving, scheming brother what happened when he toyed with forces beyond his control!

He could hear Loki now, racing ahead of him. Could hear his gasping breath, his swift footfalls, the brushing of his body against the tangles of the thick woods.

Then his prey was in sight.

Loki looked back, saw him, gave a breathless laugh, and pushed himself even faster. He leapt over a sharp ravine, but that was no hindrance to Thor, who soared after him.

The chase was over. Loki was pushing himself for more speed, running himself ragged, but it was no use, none! He lunged, and plowed solidly into Loki’s back, knocking the tricking troublemaker sprawling.

“Ah!”

Loki struggled, twisting and fighting, trying to get up, to push him off. Thor closed his jaws around Loki’s neck, shoving his face to the ground.

Then Loki started laughing, breathless and wild. Thor gave him a rough shake, which didn’t stop him at all!

“Oh, you beast!” Loki sounded smug and thrilled, and Thor gave up any attempt at tenderness, and began tearing and clawing at his clothes, heedless of the gouges he left.

“Ah! Fuck, Thor, you-“ Loki’s words were cut off by a sharp cry as Thor focused on kicking and clawing his pants free. “You beast, you monster, you animal!” He giggled, actually giggled, and Thor lifted him with his jaw around his neck and shook him, just to pounce back on top of him again!

Loki yelped! “Ow! Thor, I’m on a bunch of roots, not here!”

Ha! Good! Thor snarled, and dug his teeth slightly deeper into Loki’s neck, and kicked a few more times, until Loki’s ass, raked with the lines of his claws, was exposed.

Loki groaned. “Oh, what are you doing? You beast, you wicked deviant, what a filthy mind you have, brother!”

Thor growled, and wasted no more time in shoving into his exposed brother. Loki moaned, and clawed at the tangle of dirt and plants beneath him.

“Fuck, Thor!”

Yes!

Thor loved this more than anything. Loved catching Loki and claiming him, a game they played all across the realms. Loved that no matter how much trouble he caused, how far he ran, Loki was always his when he caught him!

He started thrusting into Loki, more animalistic than any true animal, savaging him with strong jaws and merciless fucking, drawing cry after cry from his insatiable, unsatisfiable, always difficult love.

He loved Loki’s difficulty. Loki’s constant challenge, constant trouble, constant running and tricking and fighting. He had been given everything in his life; his strength, his position, his comfortable life, and all his honors and accomplishments. Everything except Loki.

Loki alone, in all the galaxy, Thor had to work for. Had to earn.

Loki was his only, only, only measure of worth that truly mattered.

As Loki started crying out ragged declarations of love, Thor felt another blissful growl rising in his throat, felt his jaws tighten, and his thrusts become sharper, tight things, stabbing into his love, forcefully taking his space, claiming even what was inside him, holding it-

Oh… oh!

He was knotting!

Loki’s cries were getting sharp, urgent and desperate, as Thor’s knot grew within him, filling him and holding him in place, making his thrusts mere forceful jerks, now too tightly wedged within Loki to truly move.

“Thor, Thor, yes, yours, Thor!”

Yes, his! His, in this primal, animal way, his in a way that would never be permanent, never safe, would always, always, need his chasing and reclaiming!

He knew his brother loved him in a way that would never fade. But he also knew his brother was reckless and self-destructive, and would leave Thor in an instant if Thor could no longer hold him, even if it would destroy them both. None of his games were bluffs. Convoluted and multi-layered, yes, but not bluffs. None of his attempts to kill or flee were restrained. No matter how much he wanted to be caught, he would take every chance to escape. He would never, never make anything easy for Thor, would never give himself over, if Thor could not earn him. He would never be less than an uncompromising demand, in a thousand different forms.

But now, just now, with his jaws on Loki’s neck and his weight pressing Loki to the rough forest floor, and his knot holding Loki inescapably in place… Loki was HIS.

“Thor! Brother, I love you! Oh, please, my god of thunder, please, I love you!”

Thor tore his jaws away from Loki and raised his head to howl, howl his claim, as he came, and came, and filled his beautiful brother with his spill!

He heard Loki’s strangled, desperate gasp, as he came against the leaves and roots and dirt of the forest floor, trapped under his beastly form.

Mmm. His degraded, filthy, beautiful brother. Filled with his wolfish mess, and plugged tight to keep it in place. Wonderful.

He settled heavily on Loki’s back, and licked his neck and shoulders in a kind of commanding sooth, as Loki panted and whimpered beneath him.

“Oh, your knot, your knot…”

He snuffled amusement against Loki’s hair. He didn’t know how long his knot would last, but he doubted Loki would turn him back as long as it did.

Lovely.

——-

“Pregnant! Again?”

Loki hummed affirmation, looking down at his barely rounded belly, cupping his hand around it, glowing with happiness.

“I know you control these things, brother; you could at least ask! It is not as if I would object to having a child with you!” Sleipnir was… bizarre, but he was theirs, and it was strangely pleasant. He loved Sleipnir as strange family. But… he wasn’t really a child, and this news filled him with delight!

“Hmm, but what fun would that be?”

Thor strode the short distance to him, and wrapped Loki up in his arms. He breathed in Loki’s scent. “Brother, brother, I love you so much.” He nuzzled his hair. Loki could spring as many unasked for pregnancies on him as he liked! “A child!” A true child! He’d wondered, hoped, if perhaps Sleipnir was a kind of test, Loki cautiously approaching the idea of really having a child with Thor. “How far along are you?”

Loki snuggled against him. These rare moments of not-being-difficult were always wonderful. “Mmm. A bit over two months.”

Thor thought back, wondering if he could guess which encounter had been the get, which time Loki had been plotting this wonderful thing. Two months, that would be…

Thor’s thoughts tapered off.

Oh, no.

“Loki… is the baby a wolf!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is a sequel, you really have no one to blame but yourself.
> 
> I really can’t tell if this is any good; I haven’t been able to write for weeks. I was hoping posting something, anything, would break the wall down, but... Hrm.
> 
> ——-
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore. Sometimes.


End file.
